Decentralized Peer-to-Peer (P2P) virtual worlds are an emerging technology wherein a number of peer servers host virtual spaces within the virtual world. If virtual objects within the virtual world have auras and Areas of Interest (AOIs) that span multiple virtual spaces, messages such as event messages, content messages, and content update messages originating from virtual objects in a virtual space hosted by a peer server must be propagated to other peer servers hosting other virtual spaces in the virtual world in which the messages are relevant. Likewise, messages originating in virtual spaces hosted in other peer servers that are of interest to virtual objects within the virtual space hosted by the peer server must be propagated to the peer server. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for efficiently propagating messages in a decentralized P2P virtual world.